


Вторая звезда справа

by Drakonyashka



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для WTF Saga 2018. Бета: КП





	Вторая звезда справа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [second star to the right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143546) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



Марко ушел с корабля — то ли за припасами, то ли набраться новых впечатлений. Клара хорошо его понимала.

— Просто уложи ее спать, если я не успею вернуться, — сказал он, как будто его мать не знала, что делать с детьми.

Однако, когда пришло время ложиться спать и неуклюжие, а оттого разрушительные гонки Хэйзел и Подружки стали чуть медленнее, Клара внезапно передумала укладывать внучку. Она укутала Хэйзел в накидку.

— Идем наружу, — сказала она. Хейзел удивленно распахнула глаза, но возникать не стала. Этот ребенок не был идиотом.

Они отошли из корабля совсем недалеко. В его тени Клара расстелила одеяло и легла с краю. 

— Садись, — сказала она, хлопнув по одеялу ладонью, и Хэйзел села. Подружка топталась неподалеку от них. Изабель проследит, чтобы она не отходила слишком далеко.

— Смотри, — сказала Клара, указывая вверх.

В это время года было невозможно увидеть звезду Лэндфолла с Гардении, но Клара отыскала яркое молодое солнце, вокруг которого вращался Полусвет:

— Тамошние жители могут быть смертоносны, если захотят. Жаль, их редко можно сманить на поле сражений. – Потом она указала на Балласт: — А там я никогда не была. Там всё покрыто водой, вряд ли я смогла бы там жить. Впрочем, там, должно быть, красиво.

Хотя и не так красиво, как на Венце, конечно.

Клара рассказывала Хейзел о Венце, о доме. Кто знает, как много способен понять ребенок? Что может значить слово «дом» для того, чей мир заключен в четырех деревянных стенах? Но Клара все равно говорила, даже когда Хэйзел уже крепко спала.


End file.
